At the Edge
by Ablissad
Summary: Sarah never thought that she'd suddenly run into him nine-hundred years later. One-shot Sarah/Kaim


Disclaimer: If I owned Lost Odyssey, I wouldn't be wondering what the heck I want to do with my life. So yeah, I don't own Lost Odyssey or the characters.

A/N: As you can see, titles are not my strong point. This fic is to explain how Kaim and Sarah met up and started dating (Kaim, dating. That's a weird thought) after at least nine-hundred years. So, first Lost Odyssey fanfic. First published fanfic too. Wait, that's a lie, so you can rest easy. Anyways, I tried my best, honestly. I think I wrote Sarah okay, though since there's very little information about her in the game, so it's pretty hard to write her wrong. Kaim was definitely harder as little as he appears here. I know I messed up on at least _one _thing. Because that's just me.

She had led herself back to her favorite town she had ever come to find in her nine hundred years on this world. She always led herself back here every hundred years or so. Once anyone old enough to remember her last visit had left to stay in only other peoples' memories. When anyone who could remember her had died.

Yet Sarah smiled, though no one would be here that would remember her, no one that would smile as she came near like she was an old friend, returning after a long trip, she remembered. The trees standing near the few houses and the bar and inn were still the same as they were. They'd lived for almost a hundred years. Those trees were going to live, if only for a few decades more. They were the closest she had to someone who would understand what it was like to live forever.

She pressed her hand against the old tree near the mill. She stood there, simply watching the wheel spin around endlessly. Around, and around… the wheel had been spinning even the first time she'd stopped by this small town. And it had kept spinning. If only the wheel could talk to her, the wheel would understand. Everything around, changing but you.

She walked on slowly, heading towards the Northern Cape of Tosca. She passed by the old mansion. Still, no one lived inside that old mansion. No one around her had ever needed that feeling of power that came with owning as large an estate as that. Sarah had always admired the architecture and the vines growing into the walls and the glimpses she caught of the courtyard. The house could use her care. But the thought of even living in one place was so… alien. Especially a place so large, without anyone else. The mansion would feel empty without another person around.

Sarah walked on.

She finally paused when she could see the cliff's edge dropping off into the water. She walked slowly, bending down at the first flower she saw. The ones that she'd only found in this place. She fingered the delicate petals of the tenderflora, the name she herself had bestowed upon them. She touched the edges of the translucent four-pointed star that protruded from the flower.

She stood, walking to the very edge of the cliff and fawning over the flowers there. For a moment, these flowers could always help her to forget her immortality. Watching those she cared for pass on. These flowers could almost help her love, as she could never seem to. As hard as she tried, love always escaped her. These flowers made her happy. And because of that, she couldn't pick them, because she wanted other people to know that feeling of happiness these flowers brought her.

"Sarah?" a voice asked, breaking her silent reverie.

She finally heard the footsteps that she'd missed due to her engrossment in these special flowers. Sarah looked back, wondering who could be in Tosca that could possibly remember her visit from a hundred years before. But she didn't find someone who would remember her from but a hundred years before. Her eyes fell on someone who could only remember her from when she first came to this world. A man who remembered her from nine-hundred years ago.

She stood up slowly, taking everything in. She was finally meeting someone who would remember her no matter how many years she lived on. Because he'd live on just as long as she did.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, almost wanting to pretend she didn't hear him.

But that wasn't Sarah.

She'd heard of his acts as a mercenary throughout her centuries of life. She went out of her way to find information on her fellow immortals throughout the years. She knew about Seth's journeys as a pirate, Ming's most recent rulings over her queendom, and the latest country that had recruited Kaim to fight. She didn't envy him. But she didn't feel any sympathy for him either. She'd also seen him on his adventures, most of the time with another woman or a child tagging along. She wasn't sure why she cared about his personal matters, whether he was married or not, whether he had children. But she did.

She cared because she couldn't understand how he could fall in love so easily, or how he could stop loving completely, which is what she expected by now.

"Mourning." He murmured, standing next to her on the cliff.

"Good morning to you too." Sarah replied politely.

"No, Helen, my wife, died a couple decades back, today. Here." He murmured, staring out at the ocean.

"Oh." Sarah mumbled, finally looking at his face.

Sorrow must have changed it over the years. It wasn't the same as it had been nine hundred years ago. Sarah wondered if she looked different as well. They stood in silence for a few minutes, both staring out at the endless ocean. Finally Kaim spoke again.

"How have you been?" he questioned, turning to face her.

Sarah thought for a moment, wondering if 'fine' was a good enough answer for him. "Nine-hundred years is a longer time than I thought it would be." Sarah replied, knowing he'd understand what she meant, knowing he and a few other people were the only ones that could.

He nodded.

"You?" she asked back.

"Same as you." He muttered. "It's been difficult. I've been traveling for a long time. And wherever I go, the people I care for eventually pass on." Kaim murmured.

"You never were one for talking, Kaim." Sarah mused.

"You understand." He said simply.

Sarah nodded again.

"Here, Kaim." She said, bending down to the flowers and gently pulling Kaim down with her.

"These flowers make people happy." Sarah explained, holding one of the fallen petals in her fingers.

"Is that so?" he asked, fingering one of the petals himself.

She could see a smile begin to spread over his face, even if just a little. Even if his smile was more of a smirk.

"See? You feel that, right?" Sarah questioned happily,

He nodded silently, sitting down on his knees.

"This place has always been my favorite of all the ones I've seen over the centuries. I think it's because of the flowers." Sarah explained, not knowing why she felt it was necessary to tell Kaim these pieces of information about herself.

"I think this is my favorite place too." Kaim murmured, his smirk turning into a real smile.

Seeing Kaim happy, it made Sarah smile as well. And then, his smile earned a flutter from deep inside her chest. Maybe the flowers had finally brought her the one thing she had been asking for.

A/N: Yes, this was pretty short, and Kaim smiled, so you can expect the universe to tear apart at the seams at any moment now. This also explains that one scene in the game where Sarah mentions Kaim was the only man she'd ever loved which I find hard to believe. And why Kaim and Sarah decided to get a house in Tosca of all the small towns in the world. And if you can't tell, the title is referring to the cliff's edge. Where she met up with Kaim, at least here. And yeah, Helen, excuse me for not being good with names.


End file.
